


hope im not dreaming

by wannypantii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BokuAka Day, Light Angst, M/M, murder? in my bokuaka fic? it’s more likely than you think, no beta we die like daichi in that one episode, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: in a world where the only way to find your soulmate is to figure out who you can’t hurt, akaashi decides to become a serial killer.





	hope im not dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a prompt posted by @writing.prompt.s on insta!

another day, another murder.

 

i climb into a room. i dont know who lives here. who this person is. what their interests are. what their personality is like. theyre sleeping peacefully.

they dont know that theyre about to die. or meet their soulmate. the latter would be preferable.

i move towards the bed. quickly, i cover their mouth with my free hand and plunge the knife into their chest. i cant see much in the pale moonlight, but im pretty sure the blood soaking into the sheets below me says a thing or two.

“fuck,” i swear under my breath. someone must have heard me. i hear quick footsteps approach the room.

the door swings open and i see a little girl, around maybe ten years old, standing in the doorway. she opens her mouth and out comes a blood curdling scream.

i hate this part.

shes trembling, unable to move. her hands are clasped together and her eyes are squeezed shut. she drops to her knees and keeps mumbling, “please dont hurt me, please dont kill me” over and over again.

i do feel sorry for her, seeing as i just killed her sibling. i run a hand through my dark hair. should i kill her just to put her out of her misery? should i leave her be and get out now before she sees any other notable features on my body? i decide to go with the former.

“im sorry, im so sorry,” i keep repeating as i slit her throat with the already blood stained knife.

i slip my clean sweatshirt i left sitting the windowsill on over my bloody t-shirt and climb back out the window. my eyes gloss over with hot tears.

this never gets easier.

-

the next night, i walk to another house. this time, its a real big one. there are rose bushes out front and a whole flower garden with a stone fountain to top it all off in the back.

i prepare myself for more blood, another body, another news report, and disappointment with a side of guilt.

i dont know what originally made me think killing was the right way to find my soulmate. maybe its because many people have found this to be the most effective and easiest way before? if so, thats a load of bullshit. i decide tonight will be my last murder. im tired of doing this. im tired of seeing the faces of my victims loved ones when they happen to walk in before i leave, such as that little girl last night.

i sigh and look up at the house.

“here goes something,” i whisper to no one in particular.

within the next three minutes, i find myself in the room of what looks to be a boy about my age. i go over to the side of his bed, knife in hand. his hair is messy, but it suits him in a weird way. it looks dyed, with the majority of it being white. it looks like he only dyed it once. his black roots are showing. it looks...good?

one of his arms is positioned behind his head. he looks so...strong. like he could crush me in an instant. im not a twig, i have some muscle, but damn. hes snoring loudly, so it wont wake him up if i touch his arm, right?? is that how that works?? i hold my breath. i shouldnt touch his arm. besides, thats just creepy. im here to find my soulmate, not to touch random guys’ arms. i dont have time to be thinking like this.

i exhale and do what i normally do before i kill; i stand over him, position my knife to where i want it to go, and get ready to cover his mouth with my free hand. i hesitate for a moment before bringing my hand down and the knife with it as well, plunging it deep inside his chest.

except it doesnt.

its like the knife just fazes through. what is this guy? i take the knife “out” and try stabbing in other places. why isnt this working? as my eyes travel up to his face, i find a pair of wide, gold eyes staring back at me.

“um, hey,” he breathes.

“h-hi,” i reply back to him. we stare at each other for a minute, trying to process what was happening.

he smiles and sits up. we never break eye contact.

“so, does this mean youre my soulmate?”

his voice brings me back to reality. i blink and crack a small smile.

“yeah, i guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy bokuaka day!!! i purposefully tried to post this in the morning so it would be 4/5 in japan and where i live at the same time  
> i suck at making up titles so i just took a line from the p3 dance op


End file.
